Jesteśmy legendą
by Dimrilla
Summary: Pojedynkowe "Nigdy nie jest za późno na miłość". Czy opowiadane przez bohaterów historie pomogą im zaleczyć stare rany i odnaleźć miłość? Czy spotkają się na srebrnym moście z legendy, którą sami tworzą? Augusta L i Nott Sr., Szara Dama i Krwawy Baron.


(Tekst powstał w okolicy Walentynek 2009 na potrzeby Klubu Pojedynków im. Gilderoya Lockharta na forum literackim Mirriel.)

**JESTEŚMY LEGENDĄ**

Dedykowane Vianne, która dopominała się o wykopanie tego opowiadania z szuflady

_Narracja jest nadrzędną kategorią, porządkującą życie każdego człowieka, który dzięki opowiadaniu o sobie buduje własną tożsamość, nawiązuje relacje z innymi i zdobywa swoją wiedzę o świecie. Narracje kształtują naszą rzeczywistość._

- za: „Narracja jako sposób rozumienia świata."

Dwie drobne figurki wspinały się szybko po stromym zboczu wzgórza. Żółknąca z braku wilgoci trawa szeleściła sucho pod ich stopami. Wieczorne słońce, pomarańczowe i olbrzymie, oświetlało zbocze zimnym światłem i odbijało się złotem i purpurą w gładkiej tafli położonego u stóp wzgórza jeziora. Stoki zwrócone na wschód i północ oraz zakamarki załomów skalnych pogrążone były za to w głębokim cieniu, jakby to noc przyczaiła się tuż za progiem i tylko czekała na ostateczne zniknięcie płomiennej tarczy za horyzontem, by, cicho jak kot, wystawić swoje czarne łapki z kryjówki i zacząć harce wśród szczytów i dolin.

Dwie figurki – ludzkie dzieci, dziewczynki - zatrzymały się, zadyszane, w dwóch trzecich zbocza i przysiadły wśród kęp rudziejącej trawy.

- Gorąco.  
>- Uhm. Odpocznijmy trochę.<p>

Położyły się na wznak, rozrzuciwszy szeroko ręce, i oddychały głęboko. Ponad nimi rozciągał się przestwór nieba, idealnie gładki, intensywnie niebieski i tak głęboko nieskończony, że od samego patrzenia można było poczuć zawrót głowy.

- Czuję się, jakbym spadała.  
>- Zamknij oczy. - W głosie mówiącej słychać było uśmiech, ciepły jak słońce na twarzy, jak rozgrzane zbocze pod plecami.<br>- Ziemia jest taka gorąca, prawie parzy.  
>- To południowy stok, nagrzewał się prawie cały dzień, jeszcze długo będzie oddawać ciepło. Dopiero nad ranem wychłodzi się i na trawie skropli się rosa.<br>- Och...  
>- Nie wiedziałaś?<br>- Nie... Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. Zresztą – nutka żalu w głosie – chyba wolałabym dalej wierzyć w to, że to łzy boginki brzasku, jak w tej opowieści, którą czytała nam mama.  
>- Mit o Eos...<br>- Czy ty musisz zawsze wszystko wiedzieć? - To na głos. A między wierszami: „Czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko psuć?"  
>- Przepraszam.<p>

Cisza. Czarne łapki mroku podpełzły ostrożnie o kilka kolejnych centymetrów, krawędź tarczy słonecznej dotknęła wierzchołka góry. Gdzieś wśród bezleśnych wierzchowin Gór Kaledońskich zrodził się powiew wiatru, kolejny posłaniec nadchodzącej nocy; popłynął w dół zbocza, ślizgając się z lekkim szelestem wśród źdźbeł trawy, musnął chłodnymi palcami jasne grzywki dziewczynek, rozgrzane twarze i bose stopy, zajrzał do beztrosko rzuconego na ziemię buta, zakręcił się koło wywleczonej sznurówki i spróbował poderwać ją z ziemi; w końcu pomknął dalej, by kilkadziesiąt metrów niżej uderzyć, jak pianista w klawisze, w gładką toń jeziora, wywołując na nim drobne fale, które w promieniach słońca roziskrzyły się, jak skarby starożytnego króla.

- Idziemy?  
>- Jeszcze nie, proszę, jest tak pięknie. Lepiej opowiedz mi coś. Tylko żeby nie było takie straszne, jak ta baśń o zajęczym wzgórzu(1). – Mniejsza z dziewczynek rozejrzała się szybko. Wyglądało na to, że - na szczęście - w zboczu nie ma zajęczych nor. – Ani ta o trollu z wrzosowiska(1) – dodała.<p>

Wrzosy, rosnące tu i ówdzie w kępkach, zaczęły już kwitnąć, sygnalizując rychłe nadejście jesieni, ale kilka kęp wrzosów to jeszcze nie wrzosowisko.  
>- No dobrze. - Starsza dziewczynka uniosła się na łokciach. Bose stopy wyciągnęła przed siebie i spróbowała złapać puchate źdźbło trawy palcami u nóg. - Kura, czy kogut?<br>- Kura. Ha! wygrałam, ale opowiadaj.

Dziewczynka strząsnęła ze stopy suche nasionka.  
>- Przed wieloma wiekami, na jednym z tych wzgórz, może nawet na tym, stał podobno zamek...<br>- Dlaczego: „podobno?" Nic z niego nie zostało?  
>- Nic, ale o tym właśnie jest ta historia, więc nie przerywaj.<br>Młodsza dziewczynka szybko zamknęła usta na wyimaginowany kluczyk, który „schowała" do kieszeni.

- To nie był zwykły zamek. Nie zbudował go żaden człowiek, a przynajmniej nie w zwykły sposób. Wyrósł z samych skał za przyczyną magii.  
>- Sam z siebie? - pisnęła mała i szybko zakryła usta dłońmi, patrząc na siostrę przepraszająco.<br>- Nie. Król i królowa tych okolic kazali mu powstać. On był potężnym czarodziejem, a ona czarodziejką.  
>- Co się z nimi stało? Och...<br>- Jak ci już powiedziałam, zamek był magiczny. Nocami bił od niego blask na wiele mil wokoło, ale zobaczyć go mogli tylko nieliczni. Wielu młodych, którzy zobaczyli dziwne światło, wyruszyło, żeby sprawdzić, co to tak błyszczy i migocze.  
>- I...?<br>- Dotarli do magicznego zamku. Kiedy jednak przekroczyli bramę, zapomnieli o swoim poprzednim życiu, stali się wiernymi poddanymi króla i królowej i razem z nimi dalej budowali magiczną twierdzę: wysokie wieże, strzeliste komnaty, dziedzińce i lochy. W końcu w całym kraju nie było większego i piękniejszego zamku – no, może oprócz Kamelotu, jeśli jeszcze wtedy istniał.  
>Tymczasem okoliczni mieszkańcy zaczęli się bać. Nie wiedzieli gdzie i dlaczego znikają ich synowie i córki. Próbowali ich szukać, ale choć wędrowali przez wiele dni wśród gór i wrzosowisk, nie odnaleźli nikogo.<br>- Miało nie być strasznie!  
>- Ciii... Pewna matka miała trzech synów. Dwaj starsi odeszli w poszukiwaniu zamku, został tylko najmłodszy. Pewnej nocy chłopiec obudził się, gdyż jego izbę wypełnił niezwykły blask, bijący zza gór. Wstał szybko, ubrał się i wyszedł z domu. Jednak matka usłyszała, że ktoś wymyka się z domu i pobiegła za nim.<br>Przez całą noc chłopiec szedł na przełaj przez góry i doliny, podążając w stronę tajemniczego światła, a jego matka szła za nim. W końcu, gdy gwiazdy już zbladły, dotarli na położone nad jeziorem wysokie wzgórze. Blask, za którym szedł chłopiec znikł, a wtedy spośród mgieł, kłębiących się nad taflą jeziora, wyłonił się zamek. Jego szare mury zdawały się wyrastać z kośćca ziemi, miał cztery wysmukłe wieże i wysokie, ostrołukowe okna, a jego bramy strzegły posągi uskrzydlonych bestii. Kiedy tak stali, brama zamku otworzyła się, ale przepuściła tylko chłopca. Przed jego matką zatrzasnęła się z hukiem, a cały zamek ponownie zaczął znikać we mgle.

W trakcie opowiadania młodsza dziewczynka instynktownie przysunęła się do siostry, tak jakby bała się, że zimna mgła może otoczyć i zabrać również jedną z nich. A może po prostu zmarzła. Słońce schowało się za wzgórzami i noc coraz śmielej zagarniała dla siebie kolejne fragmenty terenu. Ziemia wprawdzie wciąż promieniowała zaabsorbowanym ciepłem, ale w powietrze zdążył wkraść się chłód.

- Co się z nią stało, z matką chłopca? - szepnęła.  
>- Zanim zamek zupełnie zniknął, wyciągnęła ręce w stronę milczących murów i zawołała z rozpaczą: „Kim jesteście? Dlaczego zabieracie mi wszystkich synów? Dwóch starszych już odeszło, a teraz chcecie zabrać mi także najmłodszego? Po co? Odpowiedzcie mi, w Imię Boże!" i z płaczem upadła na ziemię. Kiedy podniosła wzrok, zobaczyła, że w bramie stoi piękna pani w strojnej szacie i w diademie na głowie.<br>- Królowa?  
>- Ciii... Tak. Pani rzekła do matki: „Jesteśmy strażnikami Brytanii. Twoi synowie będą uczyć się władać orężem innym niż miecz, by móc w potrzebie bronić swego kraju przed złem. Nie ujrzysz ich więcej, gdyż będą musieli poświęcić się całkowicie swemu zadaniu, lecz bądź o nich spokojna." Potem piękna pani znikła, a z nią brama i zamek, i od tamtej pory nikomu innemu nie udało się ich już zobaczyć.<br>- Myślisz, że tym królem był Merlin, a królowa to Pani Jeziora?  
>- Dlatego, że mówiła o chronieniu Brytanii? Nie, pamiętasz przecież, że według legendy Merlin śpi albo w lesie Broceliande, albo na wyspie Avalon.<p>

Młodsza dziewczynka szybko zerknęła na jezioro. Zero wysp. Westchnęła.  
>- I to wszystko? Oni tu po prostu gdzieś dalej czekają, tak?<br>- Właśnie, że nie. Ta historia nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia. Słuchaj i nie przerywaj.

- Minęło kilkadziesiąt lat i wrogowie zza morza najechali kraj. Król i królowa wezwali swoich podwładnych do walki, ale w murach zamku czaiła się zdrada. Syn i córka królewskiej pary zbuntowali się. Królewicz nie chciał bronić kraju bezinteresownie. Postanowił użyć potęgi czarów nie tylko po to, by usunąć wrogów, ale by przejąć władzę nad całą Brytanią. Kiedy ojciec poznał jego plany, postanowił wygnać go z zamku. Wtedy syn zaatakował ojca, a pozostali domownicy i słudzy podzielili się na dwa obozy i, zamiast bronić kraju, zaczęli bratobójczą wojnę, w której wielu poległo. Tymczasem siostra królewicza skorzystała z panującego wszędzie zamętu i wykradła magiczny diadem królowej, sądząc, że gdy go założy zyska moc równą jej mocy i wszyscy zaczną słuchać jej rozkazów. Wtedy jej brat, zaślepiony chciwością i myśląc, że siostra go zdradziła, zamordował ją. Serce królowej pękło z żalu, a król i królewicz walczyli nad trupami swoich bliskich, aż w końcu obaj zginęli. Wówczas zamek, pozbawiony podtrzymujących go czarów, powoli zapadł się pod ziemię. Czasami jednak - kontynuowała dziewczynka cichym, tajemniczym szeptem – w tafli jeziora można zobaczyć jego odbicie: mury i wieże, i światła w oknach; a wśród gór usłyszeć głosy duchów tych, którzy wtedy polegli w bratobójczej walce i nigdy nie zaznali spokoju, zgubieni przez pychę i żądzę władzy.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Potem młodsza z dziewczynek odwróciła się i wbiła pełen napięcia wzrok w powierzchnię jeziora. Woda była ciemna, nie licząc rozległej plamy różu i fioletu tam, gdzie odbijała się w niej łuna pozostała po zachodzie słońca, i pokryta drobnymi zmarszczkami.

- Nic nie widzę. Nie ruszaj się, wodo!  
>Starsza dziewczynka zachichotała:<br>- Król Kanut Wielki(2) też kiedyś próbował tak rozkazywać. Kazał morzu się cofnąć.  
>- I co?<br>- A jak myślisz?  
>- Nie udało się? - To nawet nie było pytanie. Mała westchnęła z rezygnacją.<p>

Chłodny wiatr z gór powiał mocniej. Cienie śmiało ruszyły naprzód, a na niebie, również ciemniejącym, zaczęły ukazywać się pierwsze gwiazdy.

- Późno już. Wracajmy.  
>Dziewczynki podniosły się, otrzepały z trawy i ruszyły ścieżką w dół, co jakiś czas zerkając w górę, na pojawiające się na sklepieniu nieba światełka gwiazd.<p>

- Ta pierwsza to Gwiazda Wieczorna, prawda? - Ciekawość młodszej z dziewczynek nie znała granic. Nawet zbiegając po zboczu, wciąż zadawała pytania. - A ta druga?  
>- To nie gwiazda, to... <em>stacja orbitalna Alfa.<em> – Starsza miała już te słowa na końcu języka, ale spojrzała na podskakujące radośnie kucyki młodszej siostry i zrezygnowała.  
>- To co?<br>- To Wolarz. A pierwsza gwiazda to Prządka. Dziś właśnie nadszedł dzień ich spotkania.  
>- Nie znam tego, opowiedz.<br>- Prządka była jedną z córek Pani Nieba. Ona i jej siostry całymi dniami przędły i tkały kolorowe tkaniny, którymi ich matka ozdabiała niebo: blady róż świtu, błękit pogodnego dnia, szkarłat zachodu słońca, fiolet zmierzchu, czerń nocy, a także srebrne suknie gwiazd. Nie wolno im było schodzić na ziemię i zadawać się ze zwykłymi śmiertelnikami. Wolarz był człowiekiem. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Pani Nieba nie było w pałacu, Prządka i jej siostry wymknęły się z domu, żeby popływać w morzu. Splotły sznur z księżycowego blasku i po nim opuściły się na ziemię...

**x-x-x**

_Skraj srebrzystej szaty musnął źdźbła traw. Wysoka kobieta w migotliwej sukni koloru mgły i promieni księżyca przeszła kilka kroków, spoglądając za oddalającymi się po ledwo widocznej, biegnącej stromo w dół ścieżce dziewczynkami, a potem zapatrzyła się na szarofioletowe góry i ciemną wodę u ich stóp. W lekko drżącej tafli głęboką czernią odbijało się samo wzgórze oraz zamek – zwarta, czarna bryła, z której wyrastały cztery czarne wieże. Nieliczne oświetlone okna lśniły w głębinach jak samotne, zatopione gwiazdy._

- Znowu dzisiaj tu przyszłaś.  
>- Jak zawsze. - Chwila ciszy - Znowu dzisiaj tu za mną przyszedłeś.<br>- Jak zawsze.

To był rytuał, powtarzający się co wieczór od kto wie, ilu już lat. Te same pytania, te same odpowiedzi. Czasami kobieta miała tego dosyć, tak bardzo dosyć, że aż nachodziła ją ochota, by rzucić się ze skały do jeziora. Tyle tylko, że w ich sytuacji niewiele by to dało. Następnego dnia on i tak znów by tu przyszedł.

_- Te dzieci już sobie poszły?  
>To było coś nowego, złamanie schematu. Już dawno nie próbował jej zagadywać – oprócz standardowego stwierdzenia, że znowu tu jest, rzecz jasna. Ale w końcu dzisiaj wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego. Dwie mugolskie dziewczynki podeszły prawie pod samą bramę Hogwartu. Zupełnie niewiarygodne. Trzeba będzie powiadomić dyrektorkę, że chyba zabezpieczenia antymugolskie jakoś szwankują. Z drugiej strony, te małe stanowiły jakąś odmianę.<br>Skinęła głową:  
>- Tak. Pusto tu.<br>- Za kilka dni wrócą uczniowie.  
>Lekko wzruszyła ramionami.<br>- Nie cieszy cię to. Nie przepadasz za nimi - stwierdziła obojętnie.  
>- Nie.<br>- Więc czemu zostałeś?  
>- Dlatego, że ty zostałaś.<br>Prychnięcie. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Po co w ogóle pytała. Lepiej zmienić temat._

- Słyszałeś historię tej małej?  
>- Taak. Trochę to wszystko wyszło pomieszane, ale cóż się dziwić? Tyle lat minęło...<br>- Lekko to traktujesz.  
>- A co mi pozostało? - Uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Dla nich i tak jesteśmy legendą. A ten motyw z zamkiem, który zapadł się pod ziemię, był całkiem ciekawy.<br>- Prawie jak w opowieści o Ys, które pochłonęły fale.  
>- Prawie... Co się stało? – spytał, gdy kobieta nagle potrząsnęła głową i odwróciła się.<br>- Zapomniałam, że z tobą nie rozmawiam.  
>- Nie żartuj. - Mężczyzna parsknął krótkim, ochryple brzmiącym śmiechem. - Rozmawiasz ze mną już od wielu lat. Już nie pamiętam, kiedy pierwszy raz zapomniałaś o tym, że się do mnie nie odzywasz.<br>- Trudno nic nie odpowiadać, kiedy cały czas tyle gadasz – parsknęła z irytacją.  
>- No właśnie, więc po co utrudniać sobie życie? - stwierdził z satysfakcją.<br>Zdecydowała się zbyć go milczeniem.

Cisza.

- Czy nie mogłabyś w końcu mi wybaczyć?

- No dobrze, wobec tego pozwól, że opowiem ci pewną historię.  
>- Historię?<br>Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, a kobieta natychmiast przygryzła bladą wargę. Znowu się zapomniała!  
>- Nie interesują mnie twoje koszmarne, krwawe opowieści!<br>- Ta nie jest krwawa, jest o ludziach, których znasz i ma szczęśliwe zakończenie.  
>- Niebywałe. To po co chcesz mi ją opowiadać? - zapytała podejrzliwie.<br>- Sama zobaczysz. Puentę też ma.  
>Kobieta wiedziała, że mężczyzna ją kusi, ale po tylu latach niewiele miała rozrywek poza słuchaniem opowieści, więc w końcu lekko skinęła głową.<br>- No to posłuchaj...

**x-x-x**

„Był ciepły jesienny dzień. Poranne słońce przygrzewało mocno, przeświecając przez liście klonów, rosnących po obu stronach alejki spacerowej w jednym z londyńskich parków. Część liści była jeszcze zielona, ale większość zdążyła już przybrać kolor żółci lub czerwieni niczym, za przeproszeniem, szalik Gryffindoru."

_- Cóż za opis! Nie wiedziałam, że masz w sobie duszę poety. - Głos kobiety ociekał sarkazmem.  
>- Nie przerywaj. Staram się zbudować odpowiedni nastrój, jakbyś nie zauważyła.<br>- Naprawdę? Ten szalik Gryffindoru pasował do nastroju jak, _za przeproszeniem_, wół do karety.  
>- Jak zawsze bezlitosna. No dobrze, a co w takim razie powiesz na taką wersję:<em>

„Większość liści zdążyła już przybrać kolor żółci lub czerwieni, ale część wciąż jeszcze miała piękną, soczyście zieloną barwę godła Slytherinu?"

_- Okropność.  
>- A widzisz? Wiedziałem, że pierwsza wersja była lepsza.<br>- Już dobrze, dobrze. Opowiadaj._

„W powietrzu fruwały drobniutkie niteczki babiego lata, a na pajęczynach, rozsnutych między gałązkami krzewów, błyszczały kropelki rosy. W samej alejce pełno było matek z dziećmi, korzystających z pięknej pogody, by zabrać pociechy na spacer. Spojrzenia wszystkich przyciągała osobliwie ubrana starsza pani, idąca powoli skrajem alejki i rozglądająca się pilnie dookoła. Kobieta wyglądała jak wyjęta żywcem z dziewiętnastego stulecia albo z jednej z bajek, które obserwujące ją mugolskie matki zwykły czytać swoim dzieciom na dobranoc. Była lekko przygarbiona, ale tylko troszeczkę, w jej postawie nadal widać było stanowczość i dumę godną królowej Wiktorii; cerę miała pomarszczoną, ale oczy, okolone gęstą siateczką zmarszczek, patrzyły jasno i bystro. Najbardziej osobliwie jednak prezentował się jej strój: począwszy od staromodnych sznurowanych bucików na obcasie, poprzez długą, ciemnozieloną kretonową suknię z wysokim, sztywnym kołnierzykiem, ciemną pelerynę obszytą lisim futrem, w której starej damie musiało być bardzo gorąco, po wciśnięty na spięte w ciasny kok siwe włosy kapelusz z szerokim rondem, na którym chybotał się nadjedzony przez mole sęp. Garderobę damy uzupełniała, nieco nieprzystająca do reszty ubioru, pękata czerwona torebka. Nieco starsze dzieci, ale wciąż zbyt małe, by wiedzieć, że nie wolno wytykać ludzi palcami, pokazywały sobie ekscentryczną staruszkę, szepcząc na przemian o Hogacie (pokazując na kapelusz), lub o Tinky-Winkym (patrząc na torebkę)."

_- O kim?  
>- Czy ja wiem? To chyba jakieś postacie z mugolskich bajek, ale nie jestem pewien. Ja tu tylko opowiadam. A ty nie przerywaj.<br>- Pfff..._

„Augusta Longbottom, bo, jak się już zapewne domyśliłaś, to była ona, przyjmowała to wszystko ze spokojem. Przywykła do reakcji tego typu i nie miała zamiaru dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi tym, że jakiś mały Jasiu, czy Krzysiu nazywa ją czarownicą. Poza wszystkim innym - w końcu nią była.

Przysiadła na jednej z ławek, a po niedługiej chwili podeszła do niej młoda jasnowłosa kobieta z wózkiem.  
>Była to Hanna Longbottom, żona jej wnuka, Neville'a, i matka jej pierwszej, jak na razie, prawnuczki, małej Kate, która spała właśnie smacznie w wózku, zawinięta w kolorowy kocyk. Augusta opiekowała się małą kilka razy w tygodniu, dzięki czemu Hanna mogła w spokoju doglądnąć interesów, to jest, pubu „Dziurawy Kocioł", którego była właścicielką. Starsza pani Longbottom bardzo lubiła swoją synową i cieszyła się, że może jej pomóc, ale jeszcze bardziej cieszyło ją spędzanie czasu z prawnuczką. Miała wtedy poczucie, że robi coś ważnego, jest komuś potrzebna – w przeciwieństwie do niektórych swoich rówieśniczek, które na starość czuły się odstawione na boczne tory nawet przez własną rodzinę.<p>

Wiele osób mogłoby pomyśleć, że Augusta Longbottom nie będzie chętna do opiekowania się kolejnym dzieckiem – w końcu wychowała nie tylko swojego syna, Franka, ale również jego syna, a swojego wnuka, Neville'a, gdyż rodzice, pozbawieni zdrowych zmysłów na skutek tortur zadanych im przez śmierciożerców, nie byli w stanie się nim zająć. Miała prawo czuć się znużona, zwłaszcza, że nie była już najmłodsza. Jednak dla niej to nigdy nie był problem. Czuła się dobrze, a rodzina zawsze była dla niej najważniejsza.

Kiedy Hanna pożegnała się, Augusta podjęła przerwany spacer, tym razem popychając przed sobą wózek. W jakiś czas później znów się zatrzymała, gdyż maleńka Kate obudziła się i zaczęła grymasić. Augusta wyjęła ją z wózka, posadziła sobie na kolanach i dała jej butelkę z mlekiem, dyskretnie podgrzanym zaklęciem do odpowiedniej temperatury. Mała uspokoiła się i zaczęła jeść, przymykając jasne, błękitne oczy. Augusta też na chwilę przymknęła swoje, rozkoszując się ciepłem słońca na twarzy.

- Dzień dobry, Augie. Śliczne dziecko.  
>Głos, który wyrwał ją z błogiego stanu pół-drzemki wydał się jej jakby znajomy.<br>- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała, otwierając oczy i usiłując pozbyć się sprzed nich czarnych mroczków, będących skutkiem wpatrywania się przez zamknięte powieki w słońce.  
>- Czy to twoja prawnuczka? Słyszałem, że żona Neville'a urodziła dziewczynkę – ciągnął przyjaźnie nieznajomy o znajomym głosie. Po chwili wzrok Augusty wrócił do normy i mogła przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. Kiedy tylko zidentyfikowała rozmówcę, poczuła przypływ paniki i mocniej przytuliła do siebie dziecko. Kate zaprotestowała głośno i upuściła butelkę, która upadła na chodnik. Augusta nie przytrzymała jej, bo w wolnej ręce ściskała różdżkę, celując nią w stojącego przed nią wysokiego, starszego mężczyznę o ostrych rysach twarzy.<br>Mężczyzna oparł się na lasce, spokojnie schylił się i podał jej butelkę. Słońce odbiło się od jego łysej czaszki.  
>- Nie bój się, Augie. Nie przyszedłem tu po to, żeby robić krzywdę tobie albo małej. Zresztą, nie mam nawet różdżki.<br>- Co tu robisz? Uciekłeś z Azkabanu?  
>- Nie, Augie. Zostałem przedterminowo zwolniony ze względu na stan zdrowia.<br>- Nie wyglądasz na chorego – sarknęła Augusta, w dalszym ciągu nie chowając różdżki.  
>Mężczyzna był może nieco wychudzony, ale Alaryk Nott – bo był to właśnie on - zawsze był szczupły, a poza tym absolutnie nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby mu coś dolegało.<br>- Ale mam już swoje lata i Teodor zdołał przekonać Wizengamot, że pobyt w Azkabanie mógłby się dla mnie okazać zabójczy – wyjaśnił Pan Nott - a w końcu skazano mnie na karę więzienia, a nie karę śmierci.  
>- Widzę, że jaki ojciec, taki syn. Kolejny „błyskotliwy" prawnik ze Slytherinu.<br>- Niezupełnie. Teo nie jest prawnikiem. Ale, wracając do tematu, zostałem warunkowo zwolniony. Na razie mam zakaz noszenia różdżki...  
>- Na razie?<br>- Owszem. Może zostać cofnięty, jeśli będę się dobrze sprawował. Myślę, że po maksymalnie roku, acz mogę się mylić. Zdaje się, że fakt, iż sam byłem sędzią ma jeszcze jakieś znaczenie. W każdym razie nawet nie przydzielili mi jakiejś uciążliwej kurateli, co mnie bardzo cieszy.

Augusta poczuła, że ogarnia ją gniew. Oto miała przed sobą śmierciożercę, który nie odsiedział w Azkabanie nawet czterech lat, a teraz mógł poruszać się bez żadnej kontroli i robić co chce. Wymiar sprawiedliwości najwyraźniej schodził na psy. Tymczasem Alaryk Nott kontynuował:

- Tak więc chodzę sobie tu i tam, patrzę, co się przez te parę lat pozmieniało. Po zamknięciu w Azkabanie bardzo chętnie spędzam czas na łonie natury, pewnie organizm chce w ten sposób odreagować pobyt w celi. No a w mieście to park jest czymś najbardziej zbliżonym do łona natury. Muszę jednak przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć tutaj ciebie. To raczej mugolski park?  
>- Ciekawe wobec tego, co sam w nim robisz? – warknęła.<br>- Staram się zrelaksować i troszeczkę opalić - po pobycie w Azkabanie jestem strasznie blady.

Augustę dosłownie zatkało z oburzenia. Nott nie zmienił się nic a nic – nie utemperował go ani wyrok skazujący, ani więzienie, ani wreszcie zakaz noszenia różdżki i wykonywania zawodu. Był tak samo zarozumiały, jak chłopak, który przed sześćdziesięcioma laty chodził razem z nią do szkoły.

**x-x-x**

_13 października 1942_

Bardzo ładna, jasnowłosa dziewczyna w szatach Gryffindoru biegła przez szkolne błonia, rozglądając się za przyjaciółkami. W końcu dostrzegła je, siedzące nad jeziorem i ćwiczące jakieś zaklęcia.  
>- Zeldo, Minnie, tu jesteście! Nie mogłam was znaleźć! - wysapała i klapnęła na trawę obok nich.<br>- Powiedziałyśmy, że będziemy nad wodą, Augie – stwierdziła z lekką rezygnacją Minerwa McGonagall, czarnowłosa dziewczyna o poważnej twarzy. Bardzo lubiła Augustę, jej zachowanie przeważnie ją bawiło, ale uważała również, że koleżanka często dramatyzuje, a jej reakcje na różne trywialne wydarzenia są zdecydowanie przesadzone.  
>- Oj, Minerwo, nie patrz tak na mnie. „Nad wodą" to takie nieprecyzyjne określenie...<br>Druga z dziewcząt, popielatowłosa i dość niepozorna, zachichotała.  
>- Cała Augusta. Zawsze roztrzepana, zawsze w biegu... i zawsze zaplątana w jakieś afery sercowe! Kto tym razem cię zatrzymał? - spytała z udawaną surowością.<br>Augusta spojrzała na nią z irytacją, ale zaczerwieniła się jak kąkol o wiośnie.  
>- Eddy Fitzpatrick z Ravenclawu. Próbował mnie pocałować, gbur jeden!<br>- A od kiedy to przestępstwo? - Koleżanka jedynie zaśmiała się głośniej.  
>- Od wtedy, kiedy taki ktoś dopada cię znienacka w ciemnym korytarzu, przypiera do ściany i próbuje wpakować ci do ust swój obśliniony jęzor – odcięła się Augusta. - Nie śmiej się ze mnie, Zeldo. Poza tym to Fitzpatrick, na litość Merlina! Obleśny Edward Fitzpatrick z tymi swoimi ohydnymi wąsikami. Myśli, że dzięki nim wygląda tak dorośle, pajac.<p>

Gryzelda Marchbanks jedynie potrząsnęła głową. Augusta Bagnold była najładniejsza z ich trójki i miała zawsze szalone powodzenie u chłopców, co ją samą czasami irytowało, a którego Gryzelda skrycie jej zazdrościła. Tylko troszeczkę, nie na tyle, by przestała Augustę lubić, ale jednak.

- Edward pewnie chciał się umówić z tobą na wyjście do Hogsmeade – skomentowała Minerwa, nie podnosząc wzroku znad podręcznika.  
>- Fuuuj! - Augusta aż się wstrząsnęła.<br>- A wiesz już z kim pójdziesz? - podchwyciła natychmiast Gryzelda.  
>- Jeszcze nie, a wy?<br>- Minnie zarzeka się, że nie pójdzie w ogóle...  
>- Minnie, dlaczego?<br>- Mam uraz z zeszłego roku, po tym kiedy wy dwie wmanewrowałyście mnie w ten pojedynek na zjadanie pączków. Do końca życia będę pamiętać, jak mi potem było niedobrze.  
>- Ale wygrałaś i Rufus musiał nieść do zamku wszystkie nasze zakupy. Nie zapomnę jego miny.<br>- Taak, a wy dwie musiałyście holować mnie, bo tak mnie mdliło, że myślałam, że zaraz padnę. Dobrze, że nie zwymiotowałam pani Puddifoot na stolik. Nie wiem, kto miał koniec końców większy ubaw. Nie, mowy nie ma. Nigdzie nie idę. Poza tym muszę powtórzyć zaklęcia.

Augusta skrzywiła się.  
>- Przecież to nic ciekawego. Transmutacja jest o wiele lepsza, sama zawsze to powtarzasz. A eseje z transmutacji napisałyśmy przedwczoraj.<br>- Augie, nawet jeśli wolę transmutację, to nie znaczy, że nie muszę uczyć się zaklęć. To, że ty zawaliłaś suma z tego przedmiotu nie oznacza, że wszyscy mamy zacząć go olewać.  
>- Oj, ale nudzisz. No dobrze, a co z tobą, Zeldo? Widzę, że oczy ci się błyszczą. Ktoś cię zaprosił, prawda? Kto?<p>

Gryzelda zaczerwieniła się, ale wyglądała na uradowaną, co bardzo ucieszyło Augustę. Lubiła Gryzeldę i życzyła jej jak najlepiej, ale drobna dziewczynka, choć przemiła i bardzo zdolna, jakoś nie miała szczęścia w sprawach damsko-męskich. Augusta uważała, że to niesprawiedliwe i nawet kilkakrotnie usiłowała „swatać" ją ze swoimi byłymi adoratorami, ale nigdy nic z tego nie wychodziło. Teraz miała nadzieję, że może wreszcie któryś z tych ślepych jak stado wściekłych kretów gburów zauważył, jaką miłą osóbką jest Zelda.

- Tak naprawdę, to jeszcze nie umówiłam się z nikim – szepnęła dziewczyna nieśmiało – ale wydaje mi się, że... że Harold Longbottom chce mnie zaprosić. Ostatnio dużo rozmawialiśmy i wspominał, że pewnie będziemy musieli dokończyć rozmowę w „Trzech Miotłach", tak więc...

Augusta poczuła się nagle, jakby w żołądku miała bryłę lodu. Na szczęście udało jej się, choć z wysiłkiem, powstrzymać uśmiech od spełznięcia z twarzy lub przekształcenia się w jakiś bardzo brzydki grymas. Dlaczego, na Merlina, Gryzeldą musiał zainteresować się akurat Harold? Każdy, tylko nie on! Augusta lubiła wprawdzie flirtować z chłopcami, ale Harolda upatrzyła sobie "tak na poważnie" już ponad rok temu i zadeklarowała – wprawdzie tylko wobec swojego odbicia w lustrze, ale zawsze - „Mój ci on i basta." Jakie złośliwe licho sprawiło, że jej rywalką musiała okazać się jedna z najlepszych przyjaciółek?

- W sumie to może niepotrzebnie robię sobie nadzieję – kontynuowała tymczasem Gryzelda - ale kiedy to mówił, patrzył na mnie tak jakoś... inaczej. Jak myślicie, dziewczyny?  
>- Moim zdaniem cię zaprosi. Harold to porządny chłopak, prefekt naczelny i w ogóle. Nie robiłby ci głupich dowcipów – orzekła zdecydowanie Minerwa.<br>- Augie?  
>- Eee... Nie wiem, Minnie może mieć rację, ale z facetami nigdy nic nie wiadomo.<br>- Nie rozumiem, po co ją dodatkowo denerwujesz - zirytowała się Minerwa. - Wiem, że chłopcy są różni, przeważnie zupełnie niedojrzali i nieodpowiedzialni, ale naprawdę wydaje mi się, że Harold Longbottom jest inny.  
><em>Bo jest! Wiem o tym!<em>– zawyła Augusta w duszy. Coś z tego musiało odmalować się na jej twarzy, bo Minerwa spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem i pewną podejrzliwością. Augusta przestraszyła się. Minerwa McGonagall była zawsze bardzo spostrzegawcza. Czyżby zauważyła jej dyskomfort na wieść o tym, że Harold chce umówić się z Zeldą?

- Uwaga, dziewczyny, nie odwracajcie się – ostrzegła nagle Gryzelda, wybawiając Augustę z kłopotu. - Rozmawiajmy jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
>- Co się dzieje? - zapytała natychmiast Augusta, zwalczając przemożną chęć, by zerknąć przez ramię za siebie.<br>- Tom Riddle ze swoją bandą – prychnęła Minerwa zdegustowanym tonem. Siedziała twarzą do Augusty, a zatem miała dobry widok na to, co działo się za jej plecami. - Pewnie znowu będą się popisywać.

Tom Riddle był dopiero na piątym roku, ale posiadał ogromną charyzmę, dzięki czemu stał się nieformalnym przywódcą sporej grupy uczniów, również ze starszych klas, głównie Ślizgonów, ale nie tylko. Jednym z członków owej grupy był też Edward Fitzpatrick. Augusta stuliła ramiona, starając się być jak najmniej widoczną.

- Czy Fitzpatrick jest z nimi? - zapytała prawie bezgłośnie, jedynie poruszając ustami.  
>- Owszem. Właśnie stanęli i o czymś dyskutują. Niedobrze, chyba patrzą na ciebie.<br>- A niech to – mruknęła Augusta nerwowo, sięgając po ukrytą w rękawie szaty różdżkę.  
>- Co ty mu właściwie zrobiłaś? - spytała Gryzelda podejrzliwie.<br>- Och, kiedy zaczął się do mnie tak nachalnie przystawiać... kopnęłam go.  
>- Ale chyba nie... tam?<br>- Uhm.  
>- No to masz przechlapane – zawyrokowała panna Marchbanks ponuro. Zamknęła podręcznik i, szykując się na najgorsze, również sięgnęła po różdżkę.<br>- Spokojnie, przecież nawet te łobuzy nie będą chyba atakować dziewczyny – próbowała uspokoić koleżanki Minerwa – a już zwłaszcza nie tutaj, przy tylu świadkach. Muszą planować coś innego.  
>- Nie, żeby mnie to specjalnie pocieszyło, ale dzięki – mruknęła Augusta. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy ktoś idzie w naszą stronę?<br>- Dobrze ci się wydaje. Nie, to nie Edward – dodała szybko, kiedy Augusta drgnęła nerwowo. - To Nott.

Alaryk Nott był Ślizgonem z ich roku, bardzo chudym, ciemnowłosym chłopakiem, po slizgońsku złośliwym i podstępnym.  
>- Matko, on ma chyba ze dwa metry wzrostu – jęknęła Gryzelda cicho. - Strasznie wyrósł przez te wakacje.<br>- Tak. Długi jak drut, głupi jak but – mruknęła Augusta drwiąco.  
>- Ekhem. - Ktoś odchrząknął głośno tuż nad jej głową. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Alaryka Notta we własnej osobie. Musiała mocno zadrzeć głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz. Faktycznie był wysoki. - Przepraszam, że zakłócam tę jakże pasjonującą dyskusję o obuwiu – zaczął, uśmiechając się złośliwie - ale mam pytanie do panny Bagnold.<br>- Słucham. - Augusta podniosła się z ziemi, żeby nie musieć tak bardzo zadzierać głowy, ale i tak sięgała Nottowi ledwie do ramienia.  
>- Czy pójdziesz ze mną do Hogsmeade w ten weekend?<br>- Chyba upadłeś na głowę, Nott.  
>- Bynajmniej. To jak, pójdziesz? – Uśmiechał się wyzywająco. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru rezygnować.<br>- Pozwól, że wyklaruję ci jedną rzecz, Nott – syknęła. - Nie umawiam się z wrednymi typkami, którzy w dodatku utknęli w pośrednim stadium transmutacji z człowieka w żyrafę!

Minerwa i Gryzelda parsknęły w kołnierze szat. Koledzy Notta nie byli tak dyskretni. Od strony ich grupki dobiegł ryk śmiechu i pełne uznania gwizdy.  
>- Ostra dziewczyna!<br>- Takie lubię!  
>- Hej, Al, chyba się jej nie dasz?<br>Tylko Tom Riddle stał spokojnie, patrząc na swoich przybocznych z niejakim pobłażaniem.

Alaryk Nott przez chwilę wyglądał na wściekłego, ale zaraz zwrócił się ponownie do Augusty z przesadnie słodkim uśmiechem.  
>- A ja myślę, że jednak umówisz się ze mną, Augie – stwierdził spokojnie.<br>- A to niby dlaczego?  
>Pochylił się i wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha:<br>- Po pierwsze dlatego, że postanowiłem cię zdobyć, a ja zawsze dotrzymuję danych sobie obietnic, a po drugie: jeśli mi odmówisz, postaram się, żeby Harold Longbottom dowiedział się o wszystkich pikantnych szczegółach twojego dzisiejszego _rendezvous_ z Eddym Fitzpatrickiem.  
>- Nie było żadnych pikantnych szczegółów! – wysyczała, czerwieniejąc z wściekłości. - Poza tym, skąd wiesz o Haroldzie?<br>- Jestem spostrzegawczy i wyciągam prawidłowe wnioski, skarbie. Do tego znam się na ludziach. Na przykład jestem przekonany, że pojutrze jednak pójdziesz do Hogsmeade ze mną. Mam rację, prawda?  
>- Rozczaruję cię, ale nie. Nie pozwolę się szantażować. Poza tym Harold i tak ci nie uwierzy – odszepnęła z pasją.<br>- Mi nie, ale komuś innemu – i owszem. Poza tym, myślę, że i on, i mnóstwo innych osób właśnie dochodzi do wniosku, że jesteśmy parą. Augie, kochanie - szepnął, dotykając wargami jej ucha.

Odskoczyła jak oparzona i rozejrzała się. Faktycznie, świadków jej rozmowy z Nottem było wielu, a, co uświadomiła sobie ze zgrozą, stojąc tak blisko i szepcząc sobie do ucha, naprawdę mogli wyglądać jak para zakochanych. Co gorsza, kilkanaście metrów dalej stał Harold Longbottom i patrzył na nich z niechęcią.  
>Musiała działać szybko i sprytnie.<p>

- Alaryku, kochanie – powiedziała z fałszywym uśmiechem, ponownie przysuwając się bliżej i trzepocząc rzęsami. I przy okazji z całym impetem stając mu na stopie. Z satysfakcją odnotowała, że aż syknął z bólu – umówię się z tobą, jeśli udowodnisz, że naprawdę potrafisz mnie zdobyć.  
>- To znaczy? - zapytał nieufnie.<br>- Jako Gryfonka, nie mogę umawiać się z tchórzem. - Podniosła głos, żeby mogli usłyszeć ją również inni: - Pójdę z tobą do Hogsmeade, jeśli przespacerujesz się po kalenicy dachu nad Wielką Salą. Bez żadnych zaklęć asekuracyjnych, ani innych zabezpieczeń, czy to magicznych, czy mugolskich – doprecyzowała i spojrzała na niego triumfalnie. Była pewna, że Ślizgon stchórzy.  
>Przez chwilę Nott miał niepewną minę, ale potem znów się uśmiechnął.<br>_Uch. Och. Niedobrze._  
>- W porządku. Przyjmuję wyzwanie. Tylko ubierz się ładnie w sobotę. - Mrugnął do niej i odszedł, pozostawiając Augustę z poczuciem, że wpakowała się w niezłą kabałę.<p>

Następnego dnia Alaryk Nott wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym ze złamanymi obiema nogami i lewą ręką. Spadł z dachu, kiedy udało mu się przejść już prawie po całej kalenicy, strącony gwałtownym podmuchem wiatru. Nie zabił się tylko dlatego, że w ostatniej chwili rzucił bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie amortyzujące, które częściowo wyhamowało impet upadku.

W wyniku przeprowadzonego przez nauczycieli śledztwa Gryffindor i Slytherin straciły sto i pięćdziesiąt punktów za, odpowiednio: bezmyślne narażanie zdrowia i życia kolegi, oraz głupotę i łamanie szkolnego regulaminu (w którym nie było wprawdzie ani słowa o chodzeniu po dachu, ale wybryk Notta podciągnięto pod podpunkt o miejscach zakazanych ze względu na stwarzane przez nie niebezpieczeństwo, co było wystarczająco ogólne, żeby móc ukarać kogokolwiek), a Augusta dodatkowo dostała szlaban. W związku z tym do Hogsmeade nie poszło żadne z nich. Alaryk był uziemiony w skrzydle szpitalnym w towarzystwie szkolnej pielęgniarki, sarkającej na „dzisiejszą młodzież" i szczeniackie dowody miłości, i karmiącej go obrzydliwymi porcyjkami eliksiru _Szkiele-Wzro_, a Augusta pod czujnym okiem profesora Slughorna czyściła w lochach kolby, probówki i kociołki, wysłuchując narzekań na tak okrutne potraktowanie jednego z najlepszych uczniów profesora i zachęt, by jednak dała mu szansę.

**x-x-x**

- Widzę, że w dalszym ciągu jesteś bezczelny. - stwierdziła Augsta cierpko, mierząc Notta niechętnym spojrzeniem. - Uważaj, żeby to się znowu źle dla ciebie nie skończyło. Pamiętasz, jak spadłeś z dachu?  
>- Naturalnie. - Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie starszy pan zachichotał. - Przez cały czas pobytu w Azkabanie strzykało mnie w kościach, które wtedy połamałem. Rozumiesz, przez wilgoć i ziąb. Czasem się zastanawiam, co mnie wtedy podkusiło, żeby zaakceptować twoje wyzwanie. Pewnie naprawdę byłem zakochany.<br>- Chyba sobie żartujesz! Ty zakochany!  
>- Dlaczego nie? Nawet śmierciożercom się to czasem zdarza.<p>

Zanim Augusta zdążyła odpowiednio zareagować na to oświadczenie, Alaryk przeniósł uwagę na małą Kate.  
>- Wygląda na to, że twoja prawnuczka ma dosyć naszej dyskusji – stwierdził. - Chyba znowu zgłodniała. - Spokojnie podał dziewczynce butelkę, którą wciąż trzymał w ręku, a drugą ręką przytrzymał jej główkę.<br>- Nie dotykaj jej! - Augusta dała krok w tył, wyrywając mimowolnie smoczek z buzi dziecka, które natychmiast zaczęło płakać.  
>- Spokojnie. Potrafię opiekować się dzieckiem. Kiedy moja żona chorowała, zajmowałem się Teodorem.<br>- To świetnie, ale moją prawnuczką nie będziesz się zajmował. Oddaj mi butelkę. - Posłusznie podał jej ją. - A teraz do widzenia.  
>- Zaczekaj chwilę, Augie. Często tu przychodzisz?<br>- Nic ci do tego. Żegnam. - Położyła Kate w wózku i oddaliła się szybko, upewniając się, czy Nott jej nie śledzi. Kiedy tylko znalazła się w miejscu, gdzie nie było ludzi, teleportowała się z dzieckiem do domu.

Przez kilka kolejnych tygodni Augusta Longbottom unikała tego akurat parku, żeby tylko znowu nie natknąć się na Alaryka Notta. Potem pogoda popsuła się na dłuższy czas, więc w ogóle przestała wychodzić z dzieckiem na spacery. Deszcz bębnił uporczywie o szyby, a mała marudziła, jakby ponury nastrój udzielał się również jej. Zresztą, spędzała teraz u babci mniej czasu niż przedtem, bo Hania uporządkowała już najważniejsze sprawy w pubie i mogła dłużej przebywać z córeczką.

Kiedy w końcu trafił się jakiś w miarę ładny dzień, Augusta z ulgą wybrała się na spacer. Tym razem była sama, a skoro nie musiała bać się o dziecko, zdecydowała się zaryzykować. Przypuszczała zresztą, że nawet jeśli Nott zaglądał tam wcześniej, do tej pory na pewno się zniechęcił, a zatem park powinien być bezpieczny.

Dzień był chłodny, więc ubrała się ciepło. Park był jak zwykle pełen ludzi, chociaż nie było ich tak wielu jak latem, czy wczesną jesienią. Również w przyrodzie zaszły wyraźne zmiany. Ogołocone z liści gałęzie drzew wyglądały dość smętnie, za to na trawnikach i po bokach alejek leżały sterty kolorowych, szeleszczących liści. Właśnie w tej chwili grupka dzieci okutanych w szaliki i czapki bawiła się wśród nich w ciuchcię. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, ale słońce stało dość nisko nad horyzontem, świecąc prosto w oczy Augusty. Nasunęła swój kapelusz z sępem mocniej na czoło i skierowała kroki do swojej ulubionej ławki - tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że jest ona zajęta, a zajmuje ją nie kto inny jak Alaryk Nott. Kiedy ją spostrzegł, wstał i przywitał się grzecznie.

- Witaj, Augie, liczyłem na to, że dzisiaj się pojawisz.  
>- Doprawdy?<br>- Tak. Bo, widzisz, sprawiałaś wrażenie takiej zadomowionej w tym parku, na tej ławeczce. Na pewno przychodziłaś tu często z małą i przypuszczałem – jak widać słusznie - że ciężko będzie ci przestać tu przychodzić w ogóle.  
>- Teraz pewnie jeszcze mi powiesz, że czekałeś tu na mnie codziennie, czy słońce, czy deszcz?<br>- Nie, nie – zaśmiał się. - Już nie te lata, Augie. Kiedyś pewnie tak by było. W końcu zgodziłem się nawet na ten wariacki spacer po kalenicy. Nie zabrałaś dzisiaj Kate? - zapytał, zmieniając temat.  
>- Jest z rodzicami.<br>- Rozumiem. Może to i lepiej. Nie będziesz się o nią bać i będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Masz ochotę się przejść? - zapytał, oferując jej swoje ramię.  
>- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedziała sztywno. - Nie mam też ochoty z tobą rozmawiać. - I usiadła na ławce.<br>Nott stał przez chwilę, opierając się na lasce, i patrzył na nią. W końcu przysiadł obok, na tej samej ławce, ale zachowując spory dystans.  
>- Dobrze. W takim razie możemy razem pomilczeć.<br>Przesiedzieli tak ponad pół godziny, nie mówiąc do siebie ani słowa. Potem, nie wiadomo skąd, napłynęły chmury, z których znów zaczęło padać.  
>- Odprowadzę cię – zaoferował Alaryk, wstając i wyciągając rękę.<br>- Nie trzeba, dziękuję.

Spotkali się znowu tydzień później i jeszcze raz w kolejnym tygodniu. Za każdym razem wyglądało to niemal identycznie. Po wymienieniu zdawkowych uprzejmości siadali na ławeczce i milczeli.  
>Po trzech tygodniach przyszedł mróz. Trawniki w parku pokryły się szronem, bezlistne gałęzie lśniły od drobnych igiełek lodu. Na kilku krzakach wisiało parę zmarzniętych owoców róży. Po dziesięciu minutach siedzenia Augusta poczuła, że robi się jej zimno. Kichnęła.<br>- Na zdrowie. Chyba za zimno dziś na siedzenie. Przejdźmy się – zaproponował pan Nott.  
>Tym razem nie zaprotestowała. Ujęła go pod rękę i ruszyli spokojnym krokiem naprzód.<p>

- Czemu ciągle tu przychodzisz? Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? - Augusta zadała w końcu pytanie, które nurtowało ją od ich drugiego spotkania.  
>- Niespecjalnie. Nie mogę dalej pracować w Wizengamocie, nie mam też różdżki, co ogranicza mocno moje możliwości, jak chodzi o badania w dziedzinie magii eksperymentalnej. W takim układzie pozostaje mi warzenie eliksirów, co owszem, lubię, ale pod warunkiem, że będzie to tylko jedno z moich zajęć, pielęgnacja ogródka, co zdecydowanie wolę pozostawić w rękach skrzatów, i czytanie książek. Niezbyt szeroki wachlarz możliwości, sama przyznasz. Z kolegami też się nie spotkam, bo przeważnie siedzą w więzieniu, a z synem nie porozmawiam, bo jest na studiach w Pradze. Tak więc siedzę w domu sam jak palec – podsumował. - A co z tobą? Ostatnio nie widuję cię z małą Kate. Chyba nie zostawiasz jej w domu z mojego powodu? Wiesz przecież, że nie skrzywdziłbym dziecka.<br>- Neville i Hanna chodzą z nią na spacery. Hanna nie pracuje teraz tyle, co przedtem.  
>- Czyli, mówiąc krótko, babcia poszła w odstawkę. Pewnie jest ci przykro?<br>- W żadną odstawkę. Mój wnuk i jego żona bardzo się cieszą, kiedy spędzam czas z Katie. Ale owszem – przyznała po chwili – jest mi trochę smutno, że nie jestem już tak potrzebna Neville'owi i jego rodzinie, jak kiedyś. Taki syndrom pustego gniazda. Większość osób musi uporać się z tym problemem znacznie wcześniej, kiedy ich własne dzieci się usamodzielniają. Ja musiałam jeszcze zaopiekować się wnukiem i pewnie teraz, siłą rozpędu, przeniosłam tę potrzebę zajmowania się kimś na moją małą dziewczynkę. Tymczasem ona ma oboje rodziców. I dzięki Bogu, że ma – dodała surowo, patrząc na swojego towarzysza.

- To prawda. - Po chwili westchnął: - Chciałbym mieć wnuki.  
>- Trzeba było wcześniej postarać się o dzieci, a nie spiskować z Tomem Riddlem – skomentowała Augusta cierpko. Alaryk wzdrygnął się. - Twój Teodor nie zamierza się żenić?<br>- Nic na to nie wskazuje. Chyba, że chłopak dobrze się maskuje i pewnego dnia pojawi się znienacka w domu z narzeczoną albo i żoną, kto go tam wie? Ciężko go rozgryźć. Jest zdecydowanie bardziej skryty niż ja byłem w jego wieku.  
>- Cóż, ty go wychowywałeś, więc jakby co, wiń siebie. Może to zresztą kwestia tego, że dorastał bez matki. Ciesz się, że wyszedł na ludzi.<br>- Cieszę się, naturalnie. Ale ty przecież nie znasz mojego syna, więc skąd możesz wiedzieć, jaki jest?  
>- Neville wspomniał kiedyś mimochodem, że twój syn był jedynym Ślizgonem na ich roku, który się nad nim nie znęcał. To dużo o nim mówi. Zawsze ceniłam ludzi, którzy potrafili iść pod prąd i nie ulegali wpływom otoczenia.<br>- Pewnie myślisz, że ja postępowałem odwrotnie?  
>- A nie? Jakoś ciężko mi dopatrzyć się indywidualizmu i samodzielnego myślenia wśród większości zwolenników Voldemorta.<br>- Obrażasz mnie. Nie jestem i nie byłem kretynem. To prawda, że, koniec końców, niezupełnie o taką wizję czarodziejskiego świata mi chodziło, ale wtedy nie było już jak się wycofać.

- _Niezupełnie_ o taką? Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że w dalszym ciągu uważasz, że Voldemort miał w czymkolwiek rację?  
>- To nie tak. Pamiętasz, że kiedy byliśmy w Hogwarcie, władzę na kontynencie zdobył Gellert Grindelwald? Zgadzałem się w dużej mierze z jego poglądami. W dalszym ciągu myślę, że polityka prowadzona przez nasze Ministerstwo, jak również przez Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów, prędzej czy później doprowadzi do tego, że nasz świat zostanie ujawniony, a my będziemy na to zupełnie nieprzygotowani. Nie mam złudzeń, co do mugoli – i nie, nie chodzi mi tu o nich, jako o ludzi, ale raczej o ich rządy. Będą chcieli nad nami zapanować i, jeśli im się uda, wykorzystać naszą moc do swoich celów.<br>- Przecież każdy premier rządu Wielkiej Brytanii wie o nas i jak dotąd nic z tego nie wynikło.  
>- Mieliśmy szczęście, że dotychczasowi premierzy za bardzo bali się ośmieszyć, żeby przekazać tę informację dalej: wywiadowi, tajnym służbom, wojsku. Wystarczy jednak, że trafi się jeden premier, który zechce ujawnić tę sprawę, a będziemy mieli kolosalne kłopoty. Nie zapominaj, że mugole są o wiele liczniejsi niż my, a ich środki techniczne i broń mogą równać się z naszą magią. To samo ryzyko wiąże się z dziećmi urodzonymi z mugoli. Kiedyś, jeśli trafiały do naszego świata, były oddawane pod opiekę rodzin czarodziejskich, a ich krewnym modyfikowano pamięć. Teraz rodzice-mugole spacerują sobie w najlepsze po Pokątnej! Może niedługo zaczną przyjeżdżać do Hogwartu na mecze quidditcha albo odwiedzać Ministerstwo? A co my o tych ludziach wiemy? Nic. Każdy z nich może okazać się tym, kto ujawni nasze istnienie. Uważam, że albo powinniśmy wrócić do dawnych praktyk, albo uprzedzić mugoli i samemu przejąć władzę „dla większego dobra". Tego chciał Grindelwald, a ja miałem nadzieję, że do tego będzie również dążył Tom. Zawiodłem się, ale niestety zrozumiałem swoją pomyłkę zbyt późno.<br>- Nie zgadzam się z twoją oceną sytuacji. Te porządki, które tak ci się nie podobają, wprowadzono wiele lat temu i jak dotąd nic strasznego się nie stało.  
>- <em>Jeszcze<em> nie - podkreślił. - Cóż, nie musisz się ze mną zgadzać. Ja z kolei nie zgadzam się z tobą. - Uśmiechnął się. - Ale nie odmówisz mi chyba prawa do tego, żebym się niepokoił. Ktoś musi być tym czarnowidzem, przygotowującym się na najgorszy scenariusz.  
>- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że się on nie sprawdzi.<br>- Ja też. Wierz mi, ja też.

W kolejnych tygodniach rzadko wracali do tematów politycznych. Rozmawiali natomiast o swoich rodzinach, wspólnych znajomych i latach szkolnych. Czasem po spacerze zaglądali do jakiejś kawiarni lub restauracji, żeby napić się herbaty i się rozgrzać. Augusta zaczęła łapać się na tym, że czeka na kolejne spotkania.

Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Alaryk zaproponował, żeby Augusta spędziła je z nim i jego synem, ale odmówiła. W końcu miała swoją własną rodzinę, z którą chciała być razem w te dni, a byłego śmierciożercy nie mogła przecież zaprosić do wspólnego świętowania. Alaryk rozumiał to, chociaż było widać, że jest mu przykro.

Tuż przed Świętami mała Kate złapała jakąś infekcję. Pan Nott zaoferował, że uwarzy specjalny eliksir pieprzowy o złagodzonym działaniu, który można podawać dzieciom. Powiedział, że dzięki temu przynajmniej będzie mógł znowu poczuć się komuś przydatny. Z powodu tego eliksiru doszło do kłótni pomiędzy Augustą, a jej wnukiem, Nevillem. Najpierw Neville zaniepokoił się, co babcia chce podawać jego córce, a potem, kiedy dowiedział się o pochodzeniu specyfiku, oburzył się, że zadaje się ze śmierciożercą. Nieoczekiwanie dla samej siebie Augusta zaczęła bronić Alaryka Notta, co jeszcze bardziej oburzyło Neville'a. Pytał z wyrzutem, czy to, co śmierciożercy zrobili jego rodzicom już w ogóle się nie liczy. Augusta wcale tak nie uważała. Cały czas regularnie odwiedzała syna i synową w szpitalu, ale zarzuty Neville'a dały jej do myślenia. Czy naprawdę miała prawo spotykać się, rozmawiać i generalnie – przyznawała to – miło spędzać czas w towarzystwie Alaryka Notta, który był być może współodpowiedzialny za to, co stało się z jej bliskimi?"

_- Wybacz, że ci przerwę, ale skąd możesz wiedzieć, co Augusta wtedy przeżywała? Nawet zakładając, że śledziłeś każdy jej krok – w co wątpię – nie wiesz przecież, co sobie myślała.  
>- <em>Licentia poetica_, moja droga. Znam podstawowe fakty, wiem co się wydarzyło. Jako narrator mam pełne prawo uzupełnić luki, by historia tworzyła sensowną i logiczną całość.  
>- Hmmm... Niech ci będzie. Mów dalej.<em>

„Z powodu swoich rozterek, Augusta spotkała się z Alarykiem Nottem dopiero po kilku miesiącach. W międzyczasie otrzymywała od niego pełne zaniepokojenia listy z pytaniami, co się dzieje. W końcu zdecydowała się wziąć byka za rogi i wszystko między nimi wyjaśnić. Zabrała go do Szpitala Świętego Munga, do swego syna Franka i synowej Alicji, którzy od lat, od czasu napaści Lestrange'ów, leżeli tam na oddziale urazów pozaklęciowych, pozbawieni kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Przez cały czas wizyty pan Nott milczał, ale kiedy wyszli, sam zaczął rozmowę.

- Chyba wiem, czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłaś. Chciałaś, żebym na własne oczy zobaczył, co śmierciożercy, tacy jak ja, zrobili twojej rodzinie.  
>- To też. Neville dowiedział się, że to ty robiłeś lekarstwo dla Katie i że widuję się z tobą.<br>- Czyżby oskarżył cię o zdradę, bratanie się z wrogiem?  
>- Niezupełnie, ale pytał, czy to, co przydarzyło się jego rodzicom w ogóle się już nie liczy.<br>- Co mu odpowiedziałaś?  
>- Nic.<br>- Przecież odwiedzasz ich regularnie, troszczysz się o nich. Twój wnuk na pewno to widzi.  
>- Tak, ale to bardziej skomplikowane. Nie tylko jego rodzice zostali skrzywdzeni. Sprawcy niektórych zbrodni do dziś nie zostali wykryci. Do tego ty sam walczyłeś z Nevillem w Departamencie Tajemnic. Trudno jest mu przestać traktować cię jak wroga.<br>- Rozumiem. A ty? Dalej traktujesz mnie jak wroga, czy tylko jako „element niepewny"?  
>- Raczej to drugie. Też nie należę do osób, które szybko przekonują się do ludzi, którzy już raz im podpadli. Poza tym nie wiem, co tak naprawdę robiłeś podczas wojny. Za co dokładnie cię skazano i czy na pewno za wszystko, za po powinieneś być sądzony.<p>

Były śmierciożerca popatrzył na nią poważnie.  
>- Nie ma sensu, żebym cię okłamywał. O większości spraw można się zresztą dowiedzieć z dokumentów procesowych. Wprawdzie działałem głównie jako ktoś w rodzaju tajnego agenta wpływu, ułatwiając działania Lorda Voldemorta poprzez odpowiednie naginanie prawa, a także orzekając o niewinności śmierciożerców stawianych przed sądem – wiem, wiem, nie wystawia mi to najlepszego świadectwa jako sędziemu – ale owszem, zdarzało mi się również brać udział w akcjach bezpośrednich, szczególnie w ostatnim roku wojny, i zabiłem kilku czarodziejów. Nigdy jednak nie podniosłem ręki na żadną kobietę ani dziecko i nikogo nie torturowałem.<p>

Augusta westchnęła. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, czego się spodziewała: że Alaryk zaprzeczy, że kogokolwiek zamordował? Czy że okaże się jeszcze większym potworem, niż inni śmierciożercy?  
>- Augie?<br>- Tak? - odpowiedziała nieobecnym tonem.  
>- O czym myślisz?<br>- Próbuję zdecydować, co teraz.  
>- Czy to, co ci powiedziałem coś zmienia?<br>- Jeszcze nie wiem, Alaryku.

Pan Nott przez chwilę milczał, a potem ujął Augustę za rękę i powiedział:  
>- Może spróbuj dać mi szansę. Podobno nigdy nie jest za późno, by coś w swoim życiu zmienić, zacząć od nowa. Nawet jeśli jest się w takim wieku jak my – zakończył z uśmiechem.<br>- Jeszcze nie czuję się tak staro – oburzyła się. Potem dodała: - Naprawdę się zmieniłeś. Kiedyś nigdy przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, żeby zabierać cię do Franka i Alicji. A tym bardziej, że będzie mi brakować spotkań z tobą.  
>- To mnie cieszy. Ja też za tobą tęskniłem przez te ostatnie miesiące. Przyzwyczaiłem się do naszych spacerów, rozmów i sporów. Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, że to mogłoby się tak po prostu skończyć. W końcu, jeśli pamiętasz, już w szkole lubiłem kłócić się z tobą.<br>- Taak.  
>- Zawsze byłem ciekaw, jak mocno uda mi się ciebie sprowokować.<br>- To było bardzo dziecinne, wiesz? Takie końskie zaloty.  
>- Cóż, nie miałem wtedy nawet osiemnastu lat, jestem usprawiedliwiony. A pamiętasz, jak próbowałem ci się oświadczyć?<br>- Pewnie. O mały włos nie rozbiłam ci na głowie salaterki z puddingiem, kiedy zacząłeś klękać przede mną w Wielkiej Sali. Myślałam, że się ze mnie nabijasz, że to jakiś zakład z kimś z tej waszej bandy.  
>- Zastanawiałaś się czasami, co by było, gdybyś wtedy powiedziała „tak"?<br>- Nie wtedy. Kochałam Harolda. Ale ostatnio... - zawahała się - owszem, czasami.  
>- Podobno na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno – mruknął pan Nott niewyraźnie.<br>- Co powiedziałeś?  
>- Zacytowałem takie stareńkie powiedzenie, że na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno. Powiedz, co byś odpowiedziała, gdybym teraz zapytał cię o to samo jeszcze raz?<br>- Tylko nie waż się przede mną tutaj klękać! - zawołała spanikowana Augusta.  
>Rozmawiając, doszli do swojego ulubionego parku, w którym jak zawsze pełno było spacerowiczów, a pani Longbottom zdecydowanie nie chciała stać się bohaterką jakiejś dramatycznej sceny ku uciesze gawiedzi.<br>- Bez obaw. Szczerze mówiąc ulżyło mi, że nie muszę klękać. Reumatyzm i te sprawy, sama rozumiesz.  
>- Wiesz, jesteś okropny. Sama nie rozumiem, dlaczego się z tobą zadaję.<br>- Niezbadane są meandry kobiecego umysłu.  
>- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz: na pewno chodzi ci o to, żebym powiedziała „tak"?<br>- Tak, Augie.  
>- No dobrze. Tak."<p>

_- I co dalej? Co się stało? - zapytała kobieta, kiedy przerwa w opowiadaniu przedłużyła się nad miarę.  
>- Jakby to ująć, mam, jako narrator, pewien kłopot. Muszę to jakoś ładnie zakończyć, a nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać.<br>- Prawdziwego mężczyznę poznaje się po tym jak kończy, a nie jak zaczyna.  
>- Nie musisz być taka złośliwa. Jaką powinniśmy mieć porę roku? To znaczy w opowieści?<br>- Chyba wiosnę.  
>- Doskonale. No to już mam. <em>

„Tego dnia spacerowicze w parku miejskim byli świadkami wzruszającego widoku. Szeroką alejką szło dwoje starszych ludzi, przytulonych do siebie, jakby wciąż byli tak samo zakochani, jak przed laty. (Spacerowicze nie wiedzieli, naturalnie, że mają przed sobą przyszłą młodą parę, a nie stare dobre małżeństwo.) Wysoki, łysy mężczyzna w staromodnym garniturze i płaszczu podtrzymywał staruszkę w kapeluszu z wyleniałym sępem, sam podpierając się laską. Szli powoli, z trudem, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób każdy z patrzących poczuł, że im zazdrości. Bo od staruszków biła autentyczna miłość.  
>Wokoło zieleniła się trawa, kwiaty wypuszczały pąki, a drzewa pokrywało delikatne młode listowie. Zaczęła się wiosna."<p>

**x-x-x**

_Opowiadający umilkł i poszukał wzrokiem swojej towarzyszki. Stała nieruchomo, z opuszczoną głową, lśniące włosy zasłaniały jej twarz.  
>Księżyc już wzeszedł, nawet nie zauważyli kiedy; jego tarcza rzucała smugę srebrnego światła na powierzchnię jeziora.<br>Kobieta poruszyła się i popatrzyła na wodę, ale nadal milczała._

- Heleno? - W głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiało ni to pytanie, ni to prośba. Poruszył się niespokojnie. Widmowe łańcuchy zadzwoniły głucho, mącąc zapadłą ciszę.  
>- Dlaczego opowiedziałeś mi tę historię?<br>- Bo ja – mimo wszystko – też w to wierzę. Że nigdy nie jest za późno na miłość. - Zawahał się, gdy spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Ani na przebaczenie – dokończył cicho i tym razem to on wbił wzrok w ziemię.  
>-<p>

Ty _mówisz, że wciąż mnie kochasz. I _Ty _prosisz _mnie _o przebaczenie? - głos kobiety był gorzki, ale po raz pierwszy od lat nie było w nim zimnego szyderstwa. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z nagłym błyskiem w oczach.  
>-Tak – powiedział pewniejszym już głosem i podszedł do niej tak blisko, że gdyby zechciała, mógłby ją dotknąć lub nawet objąć. - Tak jak to robię od dziewięciuset pięćdziesięciu ośmiu lat. I wciąż mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz.<em>

- Posłuchaj, Heleno – ciągnął, gdy kobieta przygryzła wargę – wiem, że jestem jeszcze gorszym zbrodniarzem niż Alaryk Nott. To, co zrobiłem... To, że zamordowałem ciebie, moją ukochaną... Nie ma dla tego usprawiedliwienia, ale mimo wszystko wciąż mam nadzieję – wbrew nadziei. I kocham cię. Cokolwiek to jest teraz warte.  
>Twarz kobiety pozostała nieruchoma, zamyślona.<br>- Powiedz mi – zapytała w końcu powoli – czemu właściwie zostałeś? Wiem, mówiłeś, że to dlatego, że ja zostałam, ale to chyba kiepski powód. Przez większość czasu cię unikałam, nadal unikam, a kiedy już się do ciebie odzywam, bynajmniej nie jestem miła. Za życia też nigdy nie dałam ci do zrozumienia, że w jakikolwiek sposób odwzajemniam twoje uczucia. Więc dlaczego?

- Każde z nas jeśli zostaje to albo dlatego, że boi się przejść przez Zasłonę, albo dlatego, że ma tu jeszcze jakieś sprawy do załatwienia. Nie bałem się śmierci, ale nie mogłem odejść po tym, co zrobiłem. W pierwszym odruchu, widząc twoje ciało u moich stóp – przełknął z wysiłkiem ślinę – odebrałem sobie życie, ale to niczego nie rozwiązało. Jeśli już, to tym sposobem co najwyżej skazałem się na piekło. Wiedziałem, że powinienem jakoś wynagrodzić ci krzywdę, ale jak miałem to zrobić, skoro nie żyłaś, skoro oboje już nie żyliśmy? Musiałem spróbować poprosić cię o przebaczenie, choć, Bóg mi świadkiem, wiem, że na nie nie zasługiwałem i nie zasługuję. Jednak ty w ogóle nie chciałaś mnie wysłuchać. Nawet się nie dziwiłem, ale nie wiedziałem, co robić. W końcu sam nałożyłem na siebie pokutę. - Uniósł do góry ręce, oplecione widmowym łańcuchem. - Ale to wciąż za mało... Cokolwiek bym nie robił, ja sam nie jestem władny zakończyć swoich spraw na tej ziemi. Wybacz – dodał po chwili, zmieszany, niepewny jej reakcji – nigdy nie byłem dobry w wyrażaniu uczuć.  
>- Istotnie. - Jej dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała do rany na piersi. Mężczyzna zwiesił głowę w przygnębieniu, jednak po chwili znowu zagaił:<p>

- Heleno, skoro już o tym mówimy, dlaczego

ty _zostałaś? Żeby spotkać się z matką? Przecież pojawiłaś się w Hogwarcie dopiero po jej śmierci.  
>Helena spuściła oczy, a jej policzki pokrył ciemnosrebrzysty rumieniec wstydu.<br>__- Ze strachu – szepnęła. - Nie, nie ze strachu przed śmiercią – dodała szybko – ze strachu przed zapomnieniem. Od początku – głos jej zadrżał, jakby mówienie o tym sprawiało jej trudność – to właśnie było powodem. Wszystkiego. - Zamyśliła się, lecz po chwili podjęła wątek, pospiesznie, gorączkowo, jakby tama milczenia pękła i już dłużej nie mogła powstrzymać napływających słów:_

- Moja matka była potężną czarownicą, słynną z mądrości i urody, a do tego współzałożycielką Hogwartu. Wszyscy o niej słyszeli. No i o Salazarze – znanym podróżniku i alchemiku, Godryku – wielkim wojowniku i przyjacielu króla, Heldze – mistrzyni zaklęć i opiekunce potrzebujących. A mnie nie znał nikt. Nie dokonałam niczego wielkiego, nie byłam wybitnie uzdolniona, jak matka, ani popularna i kochana przez wszystkich, jak Helga. Nikt mnie nie zauważał.  
>- Ja cię zauważałem, tylko ciebie. Ale ty mnie ignorowałaś.<br>- Bałam się. Ty też byłeś na swój sposób sławny. Utalentowany wojownik i mag, arystokrata. Po odejściu Salazara mówiono, że pewnie zostaniesz opiekunem jego uczniów. Bałam się, że jeżeli zwiążę się z tobą, już na zawsze pozostanę w cieniu. Będę tylko twoją żoną, dodatkiem do ciebie, a nie Heleną Ravenclaw, kimś znanym ze względu na samego siebie.  
>- Nigdy nie chciałem cię ograniczać.<br>- To nie miało znaczenia. Problem nie tkwił w tobie, tylko we mnie. - Potrząsnęła głową i ciągnęła: - W końcu, nie mogąc pogodzić się z własną przeciętnością, ukradłam diadem mojej matki i uciekłam. Nie powinnam była tego robić.  
>- No tak – mruknął – gdyby nie to, nigdy nie doszłoby do...<br>- Nie! - krzyknęła gwałtownie. - Nic nie rozumiesz! Ten diadem... on naprawdę miał moc, naprawdę obdarzał mądrością – czy też raczej pozwalał spojrzeć na świat i na siebie z niezmąconym umysłem. Pewnie faktycznie pozwalało to łatwiej dojść do wiedzy, ale poza tym – przede wszystkim – diadem odzierał ogląd noszącego go z kłamstw i złudzeń, które ten ktoś sam sobie stworzył. - Umilkła na chwilę. - Dobrze, że został zniszczony.  
>- Czy kiedykolwiek go założyłaś?<br>- Oczywiście! - Znowu gorzki śmiech. - O, tak! Zaraz jak tylko oddaliłam się wystarczająco daleko, by mieć pewność, że matka mnie nie odnajdzie i nie odbierze mi go.  
>- I?<br>- I zobaczyłam siebie taką, jaką naprawdę byłam. Z całą jasnością uświadomiłam sobie, że gonię za mrzonkami, a odwracam się od tego, co naprawdę ważne. Mając diadem na głowie zrozumiałam, że nigdy nie będę geniuszem, jak moja matka, a także, że prawdziwa mądrość to poznanie samego siebie, swoich możliwości i ograniczeń, zaakceptowanie ich i życie tak, by być szczęśliwym, wśród przyjaciół, rodziny, z miłością. Zdecydowanie nie takiej wiedzy szukałam, o nie. Zdjęłam diadem i postanowiłam nigdy więcej go nie dotykać. Ukryłam go w dziupli drzewa, w sercu dzikiej albańskiej puszczy.

- Ale dlaczego...  
>- Dlaczego po prostu nie wróciłam potem do domu? Nie mogłam, nie po tym, kiedy spojrzałam na siebie oczami mądrości. Bo widzisz, pomyślałam, że z taką mądrością musiała zawsze patrzeć na mnie moja matka. Musiała widzieć jaka jestem... Głupia, zachłanna, samolubna. Nie mogłam tego znieść. Wstydziłam się.<br>- Twoja matka cię kochała, Heleno. Bardzo cię kochała. Kiedy zniknęłaś, martwiła się o ciebie każdego dnia. Tęskniła za tobą. Dlatego prosiła mnie, żebym cię odnalazł.  
>- Wiem. Teraz wiem. Wtedy za bardzo zaślepiał mnie wstyd. Za bardzo byłam skupiona na sobie. A moja matka umierała. - Głos kobiety załamał się nagle, a ramiona zatrzęsły się od bezgłośnego szlochu.<p>

- Heleno, Heleno! Ciiicho, nie płacz. - Próbował ją pocieszyć, objąć, ale uniemożliwiały to łańcuchy, które, choć niematerialne jak on sam, trzymały mocno. Szarpnął się desperacko, ale mgliste ogniwa nie puściły. - To właśnie dręczyło cię przez te wszystkie stulecia? Dlatego nie mogłaś odejść? Bałaś się spotkania z nią?

_Helena opanowała się szybko, odepchnęła wyciągnięte ręce i ciągnęła gorączkowo:  
>- Też, ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. Posłuchaj, bo to dotyczy też ciebie. Swoją drogą, pewnie jutro będą żałować, że ci to wszystko powiedziałam, ale teraz słuchaj. Kiedy się wtedy pojawiłeś - wiesz, w Albanii - nawet się ucieszyłam. Wiedziałam, że byłeś we mnie zakochany, a ja pamiętałam wciąż, jaką mądrość ukazał mi diadem. Pomyślałam, że może powinnam dać ci szansę, zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.<br>- Czyli jednak mnie kochałaś!  
>Potrząsnęła głową.<br>- To nie była z mojej strony miłość. A jeśli nawet, to bardzo samolubna. Nie myślałam o tym, co mogłabym ci dać, tylko o tym, co sama mogę zyskać. Liczyłam, że jeśli pozwolę ci mnie kochać, może odnajdę w swoim życiu ten sens, którego sama odnaleźć nie umiałam. Sam przyznasz, że to niezbyt dobra podstawa dla jakiegokolwiek związku. No a potem dowiedziałam się, że przyjechałeś na prośbę mojej matki.  
>- Tak, ale ja sam też pragnąłem cię odszukać, Heleno.<br>- Cóż, jak pamiętasz, nie chciałam tego przyjąć do wiadomości. A do matki nie chciałam, nie mogłam wrócić. Za bardzo się bałam i wstydziłam. Ty tego naturalnie wtedy nie wiedziałeś. Nie wiedziałeś nawet, że ukradłam matce diadem. Nie powiedziała ci o tym, chociaż ja byłam pewna, że musiałeś wiedzieć. W każdym razie nie chciałeś ani uciec ze mną, ani zostawić mnie w spokoju.  
>- Dałem twojej matce słowo, że odnajdę cię i sprowadzę do domu.<br>- Tak, a ja zaczęłam drwić z twojego rycerskiego słowa, lżyć twój honor, wszystko... - Jej głos był coraz cichszy. W końcu zamilkła.  
>- I jak się okazało, miałaś rację – przyznał ponuro. - Jako prawdziwy rycerz powinienem był znieść twoje drwiny bez mrugnięcia okiem, a tymczasem... zachowałem się jak bandyta... morderca... - zakończył głucho.<em>

Helena drgnęła i wyszeptała bardzo cicho:  
>- Mniej miałam ci za złe to, niż fakt, że, podobnie jak moja matka, znałeś mnie zbyt dobrze, wiedziałeś jaka byłam zawzięta, małostkowa i tchórzliwa. Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że to właśnie dwie osoby, które mnie kochają, wiedzą dokładnie jaka jestem.<br>- Wiesz, nie żebym był ekspertem, ale chyba właśnie na tym polega miłość – mruknął niepewnie. - Poza tym, ty też poznałaś mnie od najgorszej strony. Od gorszej już się chyba nie da. Nie masz się czego wstydzić.  
>Helena spojrzała na niego bardzo uważnie. Na jej twarzy odbiło się zaskoczenie, a potem zrozumienie. Nie wiedział, czy mu się to nie przywidziało, ale chyba znów się zarumieniła. Jednocześnie mężczyzna poczuł, że coś ulega zmianie: tu, w tym miejscu, w tej chwili, między nimi. Popatrzył jej prosto w oczy i powiedział cicho, ale dobitnie:<br>- Heleno, znałem cię i kochałem – i nadal kocham – taką, jaka jesteś!

Przez chwilę nie działo się nic.  
>Potem uderzyła go pewna myśl:<br>- Heleno, mówisz mi o tym wszystkim teraz, po tylu stuleciach. Czy dzisiaj stało się coś szczególnego, czy coś się zmieniło?  
>- Nie wiem. - Wyglądała na szczerze zmieszaną. - Tak jakoś wyszło. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, ty opowiedziałeś mi historię... i ja też zaczęłam opowiadać – swoją. To dziwne, ale jest mi... lepiej, lżej. - Nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnęła się – po raz pierwszy od niemal tysiąca lat, a jej twarz zajaśniała jakimś wewnętrznym blaskiem, zupełnie innym od zimnego światła księżyca. Wydała mu się piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.<p>

- Heleno...  
>- Fiodorze...<p>

Łańcuchy pętające jego ciało opadły z brzękiem. Grube ogniwa zamigotały w trawie zimnym

_srebrnym blaskiem i rozpłynęły się w nicość. W końcu, po tylu latach poczuł się lekko. Poczuł radość.  
>- Zapomniałam, jaki jesteś przystojny, kiedy nie robisz ponurej miny. - Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że szczerzy zęby od ucha do ucha. - Twoje kajdany... Co się właściwie stało?<br>- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz – roześmiał się. - Na pewno zwróciłaś się do mnie po imieniu. Pierwszy raz. I wydaje mi się, że chyba mi wybaczyłaś.  
>- Nie „chyba", tylko „na pewno" - poprawiła. - Nie myślałam, że to takie proste. - Spojrzała na jego ramiona, uwolnione z pętających je okowów. - „Ballada o Leithian" - mruknęła.<br>- Co takiego?  
>- „Ballada o Leithian, o wyzwoleniu z pęt". Jeden z uczniów w Ravenclawie czytał książkę jakiegoś mugolskiego autora, w której była taka opowieść(3). To historia o miłości silniejszej niż śmierć. - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Kiedyś ci ją opowiem. W rewanżu – dodała żartobliwie.<br>- Kiedy tylko zechcesz. Czy to znaczy, że mnie kochasz?  
>- Nie wiem. Może. Chyba tak. W każdym razie mam zamiar się tego nauczyć. Nie patrz tak, w końcu jestem Krukonką, lubię się uczyć! A skoro mówisz, że nigdy nie jest za późno...<br>- Na miłość, czy na naukę?  
>- Nie łap mnie za słówka, podstępny Ślizgonie! Na jedno i drugie, chociaż akurat myślałam o miłości.<br>- W takim razie nigdy – oznajmił stanowczo, przytulając ją. - Bo jeśli chodzi o naukę, to są różne koncepcje, na przykład taka, że czego się mała Halszka nie nauczy, tego Helena nie będzie umieć. - Mrugnął do niej.  
>- Co ty nie powiesz. - Pokręciła głową, ale nie przestała się uśmiechać.<em>

- Nie skończyłaś jeszcze opowiadać mi, dlaczego zostałaś – przypomniał jej łagodnie, wtulając twarz w jej błyszczące włosy.  
>Przymknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się smutno.<br>- Jak już mówiłam, nie bałam się samego przejścia przez Zasłonę. Bałam się bycia zapomnianą tutaj. Ten strach nigdy mnie nie opuścił. Przecież niczego nie osiągnęłam - bo chyba nie nazwiesz osiągnięciem kradzieży, doprowadzenia matki do choroby, a szlachetnego rycerza do zbrodni. Dlatego zostałam. Po śmierci matki wróciłam do Hogwartu i zostałam duchem-rezydentem Ravenclawu. Na szczęście uczniowie, którzy mogli mnie jeszcze pamiętać już opuścili szkołę. Nikt mnie nie rozpoznał. Zostałam „Szarą Damą". W sumie – z jej gardła wydobył się dziwny dźwięk, ni to śmiech, ni to szloch – spotkało mnie właśnie to, czego się tak bardzo bałam, niepamięć.

_Nie było już Heleny Ravenclaw, tylko Szara Dama. Szara Dama, szary człowiek – każdy i nikt. Cóż za ironia. A mimo to wciąż czepiałam się tej egzystencji, choćbym tylko ja miała pamiętać, kim byłam.  
>- Ja przecież wiedziałem...<em>

Uniosła dłoń, powstrzymując go.  
>- Wiem, ale o tobie nie chciałam pamiętać i nie chciałam twojej pamięci. Bo ty znałeś prawdziwą Helenę Ravenclaw, a ja chciałam pamiętać złudzenie, które sama stworzyłam. Jakby nie było, własnoręcznie ukryłam diadem, który pozwoliłby mi stanąć w prawdzie. - Umilkła na chwilę. - Mimo to dzisiaj udało mi się to zrobić. Stanąć w prawdzie. Dzięki tobie – szepnęła, opierając czoło o jego ramię. - Dziękuję.<p>

Uśmiechnął się, nie wypuszczając jej z objęć. Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu. W końcu mężczyzna powiedział cicho:  
>- Wiesz, teraz, kiedy Harry Potter wyjawił szczegóły swojej walki z Tomem Riddlem, wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że ty to ty. I nie zapomną. Sprawdzałem – figurujesz w najnowszej<p>

Historii Hogwartu_: „Helena Ravenclaw, znana jako Szara Dama – duch wieży Ravenclawu..." - zacytował. - W pewnym sensie nawet mugole cię pamiętają. Przypomnij sobie opowieść tej dziewczynki.  
>- Taak, pomieszała cię z Salazarem Slytherinem i zrobiła z nas rodzeństwo!<br>__- Ha! Ale jednak jakieś ziarno prawdy w tym było. Pomyśl, przetrwało przez tysiąc lat, w mugolskiej opowieści. Jesteśmy legendą.  
>- Mów za siebie – zaprotestowała z udawanym oburzeniem. - Ja nie czuję się jak legenda.<br>- A skąd wiesz, jak się czuje legenda? - droczył się.  
>- A ty skąd wiesz?<br>- No dobrze, nie wiem – skapitulował. - W takim razie powiedz, jak właściwie się czujesz?  
>- Realnie. I bardzo lekko, jakbym zaraz miała oderwać się od ziemi i odlecieć.<em>

Spoważniał.  
>- Może już czas.<br>- Na co? – zapytała, chociaż przeczuwała, jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
>- Żeby odejść. Ja już załatwiłem swoje sprawy tutaj. A ty? Nadal się boisz?<br>Przekrzywiła głowę, jakby wsłuchując się w siebie.  
>- Nie, już nie.<br>- Pójdziemy razem?

- Tak... - szepnęła, ale po chwili ogarnęły ją wątpliwości. - Tylko kto zajmie moje miejsce jako duch-rezydent Ravenclawu?  
>- Ktoś się znajdzie. Może ta dziewczynka z toalety na pierwszym piętrze?<br>- Czy ja wiem, czy to dobry pomysł? Jest marudna, obrażalska, złośliwa...  
>- ... i, co gorsza, lubi się kąpać w muszli klozetowej - dokończył, kiwając głową z udawaną powagą, za co zarobił lekką sójkę w bok. - Fakt, nie brzmi to zbyt dystyngowanie. Ale nie martw się, może jak dostanie taką poważną funkcję, zrobi się znośniejsza.<br>- A ty? Kto zastąpi ciebie?  
>- Hmmm... pomyślmy. Nigdy nie było zbyt wielu duchów wśród byłych Ślizgonów. Szkoda, że Tom Riddle tak bardzo zmasakrował swoją duszę...<br>- No wiesz!  
>Mrugnął do niej:<br>- Miałby jeszcze gorszą reputację niż ja, a to już jakieś osiągnięcie. I umiałby zapanować nad Irytkiem. Ale jak się nie ma co się lubi... Zdaje się, że po bitwie o Hogwart wciąż błąka się po okolicy duch Bellatriks Lestrange...  
>- Jesteś okropny!<br>- Żartowałem. - Wyciągnął rękę. - Chodźmy, myślę, że teraz jest właściwa pora.

Z mieszaniną smutku i ulgi popatrzyli na wznoszący się za ich plecami zamek, a potem na jego odbicie w znowu spokojnej wodzie. Tuż przed bramą Hogwartu-W-Jeziorze zaczynała się ścieżka z księżycowego światła; biegła prostą smugą poprzez gładką taflę wody, a potem raptownie urywała się, jakby dalsza jej część odgrodzona była zasłoną mroku. Ujęli się za ręce i pobiegli tą ścieżką przed siebie i razem, bez lęku, przeszli przez Zasłonę.

**x-x-x**

... Wolarz i Prządka mogli spotykać się tylko raz do roku, pośrodku świetlistego mostu, łączącego ich gwiazdy.  
>- Takiego jak ten? - Młodsza dziewczynka wskazała na odbijającą się w wodzie „księżycową ścieżkę".<br>- Kto wie, może właśnie dziś w nocy rozdzieleni kochankowie spacerują po srebrnym moście, niewidzialni dla nas? Ale teraz pospieszmy się, bo już późno.

Kiedy dziewczynki dotarły do miejsca biwaku, było już ciemno. Oprócz blasku gwiazd i księżyca, który, trzeba przyznać, świecił tej nocy wyjątkowo jasno, jedynym źródłem światła była migocąca ciepłym blaskiem iskierka ogniska. Na spotkanie wyszła im babcia.  
>- Chwała Bogu! Już się zaczynaliśmy martwić. Gdzieście chodziły tak długo?<br>- Byłyśmy na wzgórzach i siostrzyczka opowiadała mi różne historie. Wiedziałaś babciu, że kiedyś był tu zaczarowany zamek? I że zapadł się pod ziemię? A słyszałaś o Wolarzu i Prządce, którzy spotykają się raz do roku na srebrnym moście?

Babcia popatrzyła na wnuczki z rozbawieniem.  
>- No tak, już rozumiem, co zajęło wam tyle czasu – zaśmiała się domyślnie, a wokół jej oczu zarysowały się wesołe kurze łapki. - Ale teraz chodźcie już do samochodu. Dziadek i ja wszystko spakowaliśmy, musimy jeszcze tylko wygasić ognisko.<p>

- Właściwie to mama i tata są jak Wolarz i Prządka – stwierdziła nagle młodsza dziewczynka, idąc z plecakiem w stronę białego samochodu kempingowego. - Też widują się raz do roku. Tyle, że oni najchętniej nie spotykaliby się w ogóle – dodała smętnie. - Dlaczego nie mogą być tacy, jak ty i dziadziuś?  
>Babcia przytuliła mocno obie dziewczynki.<br>- Dziadek i ja też mieliśmy swoje kłopoty. Spróbujcie dać rodzicom trochę czasu, kochanie.  
>- Ile? - Głosik zabrzmiał żałośnie. - Aż będą tacy starzy jak wy?<br>- Nie wiem, skarbie, mam nadzieję, że nie aż tak długo. - Babcia uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Mówi się, że na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno, ale naprawdę mam nadzieję, że wasi rodzice nie będą czekać aż skończą sześćdziesiąt lat.

- No, moje panie, wskakiwać do środka i ruszamy! - zawołał dziarsko dziadek. Siedział już za kierownicą i właśnie poprawiał na nosie duże, okrągłe okulary.  
>Starsza dziewczynka wspięła się do środka, ale młodsza odwróciła się, by jeszcze raz popatrzeć na jezioro i góry. Nad wodą zaczynała unosić się lekka mgła, wirując w świetle księżyca jak widmowe postacie, poruszające się w smudze srebrnego blasku. Dziewczynka przyłożyła zwinięte dłonie do ust i zawołała:<br>- Wszystkiego dobrego! Bądźcie szczęśliwi!

- Do kogo to było? - zdziwił się dziadek.  
>- Do Wolarza i Prządki. I do duchów z czarodziejskiego zamku.<br>- Aha. Cóż, na pewno im to nie zaszkodzi – przyznał z wesołym błyskiem w oczach i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce.  
>Silnik zawarczał, samochód ruszył i po chwili zniknął z zakrętem.<p>

Na brzegu nie pozostał nikt, jedynie z wygaszonego ogniska wznosiła się cieniutka smużka szarego dymu, a nad wodą snuły drobne pasemka mgły, otulając krajobraz miękką, aksamitną szarością i kryjąc przed oczami niewtajemniczonych wznoszący się na wzgórzu czarodziejski zamek.

**KONIEC**

(1) Chodzi o baśnie „Zaklęte wzgórze" oraz „Hans u trolla z wrzosowiska" (obie można znaleźć w: _Młynek na dnie morza. Baśnie duńskie._, Wyd. Poznańskie, Poznań 1986 ). Wiele z baśni duńskich jest wyjątkowo makabrycznych, mniam.

(2) Kanut Wielki - król Anglii w latach 1016-1035 (jako Kanut I Wielki, _Canute the Great_), Danii w latach 1018-1035 (jako Kanut II Wielki, _Knud 2. den Store_) i Norwegii w latach 1028-1035 (jako _Knud den Mektige_). Według legendy, pewnego dnia ustawił nad morzem tron królewski i rozkazał falom cofnąć się i nie moczyć mu szaty. Morze oczywiście nie usłuchało i zamoczyło króla. Wtedy ten zszedł z tronu, uklęknął i ogłosił, że nie ma innego króla, oprócz Chrystusa. Cała "akcja" natomiast była po to, by ukazać poddanym Kanuta, że władza królewska ma ograniczenia.

(3) Chodzi naturalnie o _Silmarillion_ Tolkiena i opowieść o Berenie i Luthien. Wprawdzie tam z nikogo nie opadały pęta/kajdany (w sensie dosłownym), ale chodziło o skojarzenie z tytułem, które miałyśmy ja i Helena.


End file.
